


My Scorpius

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Potter is in love with Scorpius Malfoy, the son of his father's worst enemy. What does Scorpius do when Albus manages to admit his feelings to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Scorpius

**Author's Note:**

> My Scorpius – Rating T  
> Summary – Albus Potter is in love with Scorpius Malfoy, the son of his father's worst enemy. What does Scorpius do when Albus manages to admit his feelings to him.  
> Pairings – Albus S/Scorpius  
> Warnings – Slash pairing, completely disregards Cursed Child.  
> Challenge - Three Different Pairings a Day Challenge

** Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland **

** 19th January 2025 **

' _Scorpius Malfoy, is he the bane of my existence? No he isn't. Do I love him? Yes, I do!'_ Albus Severus Potter, son of Battle of Hogwarts hero Harry Potter, thought as he lay on his bed in the Gryffindor boys dorms. ' _I know that it is only around him that I feel this way, the way my heart flutters, my emotions go all over the place and he is in my mind all of the time. Aunt Luna would call it Wrackspurts affecting me, but I know that is not true!_ '

Heading to shower, he caught sight of Scorpius just exiting the showers, in the nude, and Albus couldn't believe it. He was looking at the son of his father's worst enemy, the one who was the subject of his affections, the one who could be his life partner.

Watching Scorpius towel off, Albus knew that he would have to explain, should Scorpius catch him watching him, what he was doing. He was worried that his father would say something too, not that his father could be able to complain, lest he be accused of being hypocritical, having experimented somewhat whilst he was engaged to his mother.

Scorpius finished towelling off, taking care to dry every nook and crevice on his body. Albus watched as the blonde teen was taking care of himself. Eventually he was dry and started to get dressed in the bathroom, ensuring that his clothes were pressed perfectly, especially as he was the Prefect for his year.

Albus watched as he sat down on his bed, smiling.

"Oh what a beautiful morning Albus." Scorpius said. Albus nodded, embarrassed having seen the person he loved talk to him, especially after Al had seen him in the nude.

Scorpius saw that Albus was looking at him, a state of bewilderment showing on his face. "Hello, Earth to Al. Wake up Albus."

Scorpius, not getting a word from his best mate, moved on to Albus's bed and looked into his eyes. "Al, what's up?"

Albus looked at his friend and went red. "I…Sorry, I was just thinking Scorp." He said, moving closer along the bed. "I…I was thinking about the…thinking about the feelings I had for someone."

"Who?" Scorpius asked, not noticing his best friend had moved closer to him.

' _You!'' Albus thought, scared to admit too his best friend more than what he had already admitted. "It…it doesn't matter. I don't even know if they like me back the way they do, especially as they were brought up to…"_

"Brought up to what?" Scorpius asked, thinking his friend had feelings for a male.

"Well, their father and my father hate each other." Albus said. Noticing his friend was still confused, Albus looked at him.

"I'minlovewithyou." He said, hoping his friend wouldn't hit him. Albus would be surprised when Scorpius would, instead, pull him closer, allowing their lips to connect.

' _Looks like I finally managed to get my_ _Scorpius_ _._ '

**Author's Note:**

> This story uses themes and characters from the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.  
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.


End file.
